During normal use on machines such as mining, construction, and earthmoving machines and the like, ground engaging tools such as adapters, tips and shrouds attached to the lips of buckets and the like may experience stresses in various portions of the adapter, tip or tool and shrouds. It is not uncommon for these components to see extremely high loads due to severe operating or material conditions. Consequently, these ground engaging tools may have portions that may be weakened over time, requiring that the adapter, tip and shrouds be repaired or replaced. This can lead to undesirable maintenance and downtime for the machine and the economic endeavor that employs the machine using the bucket and ground engaging tools.
Specifically, wheel loaders, such as large wheel loaders, are used in extremely demanding environments such as quarries or mines and the like. These wheel loaders employ buckets that have ground engaging tools such as adapters, tips and shrouds that are subjected to high loads in use. For example, these work implements are often used to break up, lift, and carry rock from one location at a work sight to another. The payload demands for these machines are increasing, requiring that the ground engaging tools be more durable than ever before.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a heavy duty adapter, tip or tool, and shroud that may satisfy these demanding needs.